Stella's Secret
by Mellow girl
Summary: After Frankie attacks Stella she finds out she is pregnant and decides to hide her pregnancy. How long can she keep this secret from the others? What will happen when the others find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends!! I was going to post this on the weekend but I decide to go ahead and post this. It is just an idea that popped in my head let me know what you think.**

**More than scars and nightmares**

**After Frankie attacks Stella she finds out she is pregnant and decides to hide her pregnancy. How long can she keep this secret from the others? What will happen when the others find out? **

**Chapter 1**

Stella heaved her stomach contents into the porcelain toilet bowl once again before she was able to sit up. Once the nausea had calmed down she gingerly pushed herself up from the floor. She made her way to the sink where she removed the plastic cup's wrapping and began to rinse out her mouth. She rinsed out her mouth a couple of times before picking up her tooth brush to finish the job of getting the awful taste out of her mouth. After she finished brushing she looked up into the mirror for the first time that morning. She hoped that it was the hotel's bad lighting that made her so pale looking. The cut on her cheek was almost healed; she could cover that with makeup. The cuts on her hands had also healed. But the dull look of sadness in her eyes had not gone away. She would be able to cover that up too. She would put up the 'everything's fine' wall. She had been able to put the wall up during the visits from Mac and Flack. She had even been convincing enough that after two weeks the department shrink was letting her go back to work. She would hold herself together until she got back to the hotel where she would break down again. Frankie had left with more than scars and nightmares. She found out while she was in the hospital that she was four weeks pregnant. She was glad that Flack had gone to get a cup of coffee and use his phone when the doctor came in and told her the news. She was able to get control of herself before Flack got back. He thought that her shaking hands were from having to relive what happened if he only knew.

She didn't know why she chose to hide her pregnancy. She guessed she couldn't bear the thought of how people were going to look at her and treat her differently. She knew Mac wouldn't let her anywhere near a crime scene, Hawkes would run her out of the lab because of the chemicals and if Flack had a say so she would not be allowed near the interrogation room. She could not handle those restrictions for seven and a half months. She did not know how long she was going to keep such a major secret from Mac. He was not only her boss but her best friend. Mac had come by the hotel just about every night just to check up on her and talk. He'd already got her to confess some of the nightmares she was having. He usually didn't stay long unless she wanted him too he never pushed. But she expected Mac to do that even though she said she was a big girl.

What surprised her most was Flack. He showed up to see her on her first Friday in the hotel.

_Mac had just left with the promise of helping her apartment hunt the next day if he did not get called to a scene. Even though it was still early evening she decided to put on her night clothes, get in bed, and curl up with a book that she never usually had time to read. She had just gotten to a really juicy part in the book when there was a knock on the door. She had no clue who it could be so she decided to ignore it. She was about to call down to the front desk to report the disturbance when she heard a familiar voice call through the door. She quickly got up and went to the door._

"_Don?" she asked, confused as she opened the door._

_Don Flack stood there dressed in his work clothes with a six pack of beer sitting on top of a pizza. _

"_Hey, Stell I got off early and decided to see if you wanted some dinner and company. Oh did I wake you?" he asked, noticing her white tank top and black and white checked drawstring bottoms and bare feet for the first time._

"_No I was just reading. Come on in," she said, as she opened the door wider and took the pizza and beer from him. _

_He walked into the large hotel room. Stella went to the small kitchenette and sat down the food items then went to the closet and pull out a grey sweatshirt then slipped it on._

"_Have a seat," she offered, pointing to one of the queen size beds._

_He sat down on the bed that was still made up slipping off his jacket. _

"_I brought a movie too. It's a new comedy I figured we see enough action at work," he called to her._

"_Yeah nothing beats the live action we see every day," she said, handing him a plate with pizza and a beer._

"_Yeah," he chuckled._

"_You didn't have to do this Don," she said, looking him in the eyes._

"_I know Stell but I wanted too. So do you want to watch this?" he asked, holding up the movie._

"_Sure," she said, as she took the movie to put it in the player._

_He kicked off his shoes scooted up on the bed so he could sit his beer on the night stand. Stella sat her beer in front of the water bottle she was drinking from hoping that Flack wouldn't notice. About half way through the movie Stella fell asleep. She jumped when she heard a door close._

"_Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Don said, coming from the bathroom._

"_Oh Don I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep," she apologized._

"_No problem it wasn't a very good movie anyway. I guess I will have to try again," he said, smiling. "If that is ok with you?" He asked ,quickly._

"_I would like that," she said, smiling._

"_Good night Stella," he said, then walked to the door._

"_Good night Don," she called, to him._

He showed up Saturday and Sunday with a movie and dinner. Plus the following weekend. It had been the only days that she didn't have nightmares.

Today was Monday her first day at work and she had already got a page that there was a body in the river. She better hurry, eat some crackers, and get to work.


	2. Stealing Home

**A/N Hey Friends!! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I'm glad to see such a good response to the story; it makes my muse work better. I decided to put Stella's pregnancy into the shows after her attack. It is her thoughts during the cases while she is pregnant. I've decided to only go to 'Charge of this post' with the shows because by the third season she would be showing. So some of the chapters may not have anything to do with the cases in the show but they may be mentioned. I haven't decided how far after the baby is born I will go. Let me know what you think. **

**I only have four chapters of this story written so I am going to spread the chapters out until I get more written.**

**There are direct quotes from this episode. **

**Stealing Home**

**Chapter 2**

Stella stood there staring at the man with the bullet in his face. All she could see was Frankie falling with the bullets she put in his chest.

"Stella, how are you holding up?" Mac asked, looking up from the vic concerned.

"I'm ok," she said, genuinely. She was for that moment.

Hawkes came up and began telling them about how the vic, Mark Jefferies, seemed to be a upstanding citizen. She smirked when he said he was going to check to see if he was a Boy Scout. That was when she saw a tall red haired woman push her way through the crowd and ran up the stairs towards them screaming that was her husband. Both Mac and Hawkes tried to stop her but she pushed through. Stella quickly grabbed the woman by the shoulders but not before the woman saw her husband and began to panic more, which was expected.

"Calm down, take a deep breath," Stella told the woman, soothingly.

Stella heard Mac tell Hawkes that it was hard to see something like that, before a petite brunette ran up screaming that was her husband. They stood there in shock watching the women comfort each other.

Stella knew this was going to be an interesting case when she heard Mac say.

"I think that answers the Boy Scout question."

**StealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealing**

Stella walked in to the crime lab early the next morning to look over the case file when a wave of nausea hit her. She barely made it to the bathroom. She finished emptying her stomach contents then made her way to the sink to wash her hands. After washing her hands she made a cup with her hands to rinse out her mouth. She hoped to find a mint or piece of gum in her purse to mask the odor of her breath. She wiped the beads of sweat off her fore head and face with a wet paper towel. She had just finished touching up her make up when a lab tech walked into the bathroom. She smiled at the other woman then left the bathroom. She had just picked up the case file when Mac walked into her office.

"Our lovely three some didn't start that way Mark Jefferies was legally married to Elle Jefferies three years ago Laura was an add on" he said, reading from an open file in his hand.

**StealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealing**

Stella sat down to test Laura Jefferies hands when Laura spoke.

"He would've killed me… my ex-boyfriend if I didn't shoot him he would have killed me."

"I believe you" Stella said, sincerely.

"No you don't. It's alright I don't expect you to understand," Laura said, rolling her eyes.

"Laura trust me. I know what people you love are capable of doing," Stella said, seriously.

She did know what people she loved were capable of doing. She had a little person growing inside of her to prove that. She had loved Frankie. She really thought that he was the one that was going to sweep her off her feet. She would have loved to have been able to raise this child with him. Until he made that website and tried to kill her in her own home. Now she was going to have to raise this child by herself. Right now she had to focus on her job.

She continued to test Laura's hands when a swab came up as positive.

"You're wasting your time detective," Laura said.

"No Laura I don't think I'm wasting my time. You just tested positive for gunshot residue" Stella said, holding up the swab.

Stella wondered if Mac was right was it easier this time for Laura to shoot her husband? Stella wondered if it would be just as easy for her if she had to shoot someone again. She didn't need to think about this right now she needed to stay focus on this case. She wasn't anything like Laura Jefferies.

**StealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealing**

Stella explained the odd GSR pattern on Laura's hands to Mac and he sent her down to reconstruction to figure it out. Now there she was standing there in the shooting range with her hands shaking like crazy. Finally she took a deep breath picked up the gun and fired. She then tested her hands and did not get the same results. This was going to be a long process.

Stella had to admit she was a little relieved when Mac's shirt didn't test positive GSR and they found out that Laura has gotten the GSR transfer from the police car. For some reason Stella just had a feeling that Laura Jefferies was not the killer.

**StealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealing**

Stella just couldn't believe why some people just killed others out of anger. Elle Jefferies could have walked away, like Mac said. But Elle chose to kill her husband. What kind of world was she going to bring her baby into?

She was wondering this question as she headed down the hall to get on the elevator to go home. She saw Mac in his office he seemed to be deep in thought as he stared at the pictures hung on the glass window.

"Mac," she said, as she opened the door.

"Stella what are you still doing here?" he asked, as he turned to look at her.

"I was finishing up some paper work. I was going to ask you the same thing" she said, as she sat on his couch.

"I was talking to Lindsay and I told her that there were some cases that still haunted me and this is one of them," he said, gesturing towards the photos.

"The DJ Pratt case," she said, softly.

She knew even though Lindsay was a great addition to the team Mac hated having to fire Aiden.

"Yeah I promised Aiden that we would catch this guy and I hate waiting around for him to make a mistake or rape another woman," he said, gruffly.

She reached out and touched his arm.

"We'll find some evidence on this guy Mac even though we may have to wait for him to make a mistake but when he does we'll be ready to get him," she said, determinedly.

"Yeah we will. Now go home you look tired," he said, with a small smile.

"What about you? When are you going home?" she asked, glaring at him as she crossed her arms.

She knew Mac would stay there the whole night trying to find something from those photos.

"Adam is bringing me other rape cases that may fit Pratts's profile. I'm just going to flip though those tonight and take a better look tomorrow. Ok?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Ok. You want me to stay and help you look though the case files?" she asked.

"No, I won't be long. You go on home I'll see you in the morning," he said, as he turned back to the photos.

"Good night, Mac," she said, as she stood up then walked over and gave him a hug.

"Good night," he said, returning the hug.

She walked out of Mac's office and gave a friendly smile to Adam she continued to make her way to the elevators.

**StealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealingHomeStealing**

She saw him leaning against her door when she got to her hotel room.

"Hey," he greeted and then bent down to pick up a bag of takeout he had beside him.

"Hey," she said, as she unlocked the door.

"I want to hear about the house of trimonogy that I heard Hawkes talking about briefly," Don said, grinning as he sat the food on the counter.

"It didn't work out so don't get any ideas," she laughed, as she dished out the food.

They sat there talking about their cases half the night.


	3. Heros

**A/N Hey friends!! I need to start off with an apology to lilly moonlight she is the one who has fixed all of my mistakes and I have not given her credit. I am so sorry my friend. **

**Thank you all who have read and reviewed this story. I never thought it would get such a good response. **

**Direct quotes are used in this chapter also. **

**Heroes**

**Chapter 3**

Stella was the first CSI on the scene. She began to take photos of the burnt car and body. The smell made her nauseous but after her bout of morning sickness she had nothing left to throw up. Soon Hawkes and Lindsay showed up.

She noticed how Lindsay covered her nose as she looked in the car.

"There is no water damage or fire extinguisher residue why didn't the fire department put this out?" Lindsay asked, glancing up.

"No need the widows weren't open enough to sustain the flames once the oxygen burned out the fire extinguished its self. Burn patterns are contained in the front seat the rest of the vehicle just has surface charring," Stella said, looking around the car.

"This wasn't about torching a car" she added, standing up from the car.

"It was about hiding a body" Lindsay finished, grimly.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella didn't like the look on Mac's face when he walked into her office his eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"Mac what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Meet me in the AV lab in five minutes," he said, sternly then walked out.

"_This can't be good at all" she thought._

She unknowingly placed her arm around her stomach as she headed toward the AV lab. She knew something was really wrong when she went into the lab and Hawkes just looked at her grimly. She walked up to where she could see the screen. Danny and Mac came in shortly after her. Danny stood behind her while Mac walked on the other side of Hawkes.

"This is a sketch of female victim of the burnt Cadillac and this is a fast scan image of the face," Hawkes said, pulling up both familiar looking images.

"That looks like…" Danny gasped.

"Aiden," she whispered, as her eyes filled with tears.

They watched the rest in silence as Hawkes put the fast scan picture on the skull; it matched and then put a picture of Aiden on top to complete the process. It was definitely Aiden Burn a CSI, a Detective, and their friend. Stella heard Danny swallow hard then leave the room quickly.

"We're going to get the son of a bitch that did this," she swore, trying to hold back the tears.

She held the tears in until she reached the bathroom. She cried hard and long for her friend.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

She wanted to scream when she saw the ear print did not match, Charles Wright, but she just settled on a frustrated sigh as Mac walked up still looking grim.

"Made the notifications to Aiden's father he is going to let us know dates and times" he said.

He then looked at the ear print and asked, "We get a match?"

She sighed.

"Not even close. The ear print left on the car window definitely did not belong to Charles Wright" she said, holding up the photo of the ear and the print.

"Doesn't clear him he still could have killed Aiden" he said.

She took off her gloves then looked a Mac.

"When was the last time you saw her?" she asked, softly.

"We spoke on the phone about a month ago. You?" he asked

"Just last week by chance," she said.

Stella wonder how Aiden would have reacted if she told her what had happened with Frankie. How would she have reacted if she had told her she was pregnant? Of course she probably wouldn't have told Aiden just because she hadn't told anyone yet about her being pregnant. If she had told anyone it would have been Aiden because she was sure Aiden would have kept her secret.

Stella was a little afraid the others were starting to notice the little changes she was making. She knew Hawkes had found it odd that she refused coffee that morning but she was trying to lay off the caffeine, it was hard but she was trying. She thought she had even seen him dump out the old pot and start a new one. Another change was, even though she was only six weeks, she was having cravings for candy, smarties and skittles to be exact. She was never a real big candy fan and now she wanted it all the time. She knew the whole team had seen her popping the candy into her mouth one time or another.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

She walked into Aiden's apartment and smiled at the photos sitting on a shelf by the door as Mac took the keys out of the door. They began to look through the apartment. She opened what she thought was a closet.

"Hey Mac. Come take a look at this," she called to him.

The room was full of science equipment and photos Mac walked up to one of the pictures.

"Its DJ Pratt," Mac said taking down one of the photos.

"She was working her own investigation," Stella said, shaking her head.

"This photo was taken two days ago. Pratt's attorney claimed NYPD was following his client," Mac said, looking at her.

"We were never following him" She said, confused.

"No but Aiden was," Mac said, seriously.

"Mac what if DJ Pratt found out about Aiden suddenly the hunted became the hunter," Stella said, as the realization hit her.

"DJ Pratt killed Aiden," Mac said, voicing her fears.

The realization hit both of them hard this made them more determined to catch him for Aiden's sake.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella could feel her blood boiling as she and Mac approached DJ Pratt. She really wanted to just shoot Pratt and get it over with. But she knew she couldn't one because Mac would have to put in jail and two she really didn't want to have her baby in jail either. She also knew no justice would be done for Aiden if she was put in jail for murdering a murder. There he was just acting like a normal guy at work, while he was really a rapist and murder. She hoped she looked calmer than she felt. She also hoped she could keep her cool, Mac wouldn't be very happy if she didn't.

She wanted to slap that look off his face as he scoffed at Aiden's picture she held up.

"We're going to get you I promise," she said, losing her cool as she took a step forward.

"Sounds like a threat to me I'm calling my lawyer," DJ Pratt said, taking out his phone.

"Good tell him to prepare your defense for trial," Mac said, angrily.

Mac then took Stella by the elbow and led her towards the car.

"I'm sorry Mac I know that I shouldn't have said that but he just made me so mad the way he looked at Aiden's picture like she was nothing," she said, as she got into the car.

"I thought you did pretty good," he said, with a small smile.

"What if he files a complaint?" she asked, softly.

"I'll handle it," he said, as he looked her in the eyes.

His eyes told her that he would stand up for her no matter what. She would do the same for him that's why they made such good partners.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella was getting ready to head down stairs to meet Lindsay when she had to make a bee line for the bathroom. She found herself heaving into the porcelain bowl for the second time that day. She hoped that this wasn't going to become an everyday thing. She hoped that it was just the extra stress making her sick and not that something was wrong with the baby. If it kept happening she was going to go to the doctor. She quickly did routine of rinsing out her mouth. Then she put a mint in her mouth and rushed out of the bathroom heading toward the elevator, hoping Lindsay wouldn't ask where she had been.

"Hey Stella you got a minute," a concerned voice said from behind her.

"Hey Don, I've got to meet Lindsey down stairs so we can go over the Wright car again" she said, as she turned to face him.

"You ok Stell?" he asked, softly.

"I'm fine," she said confused.

"I saw you run into the bathroom. You looked really pale," he said, concerned.

Damn_, Damn_ did he suspect something? or was he just being a concerned friend? She couldn't tell because while she was trying to read him he was trying to read weather she was tell the truth or not. She really wasn't ready to tell anyone about the baby.

"I'm fine Don, I must have eaten something that didn't agree me," she said, agitated.

"Maybe you should go home or tell Mac that…,"

"NO!" she snapped, interrupting him. "I don't need to tell anyone anything. What I _need_ to do is go meet Lindsay so we can catch Pratt's lying ass," she said, angrily and then turned around to head back toward the elevators.

This was why she didn't want to tell anyone she was pregnant. She didn't want anyone telling her to lay down or take it easy. Yes she was pregnant but she knew when she needed to eat, drink, and sleep. She could take care of her own body.

He stepped in front of her.

"Stella I didn't mean to upset. I just didn't want you to make yourself worse if you are sick. I know you want to catch this guy, we all do but you can't do it if you let your body run down Stell," he said, concerned.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not sick Don like I said it must have been something I ate. I have to go take this car apart and then I will take a break ok? Don you can't say anything to Mac he will send me home in a heartbeat," Stella pleaded.

"Ok Stell I want tell Mac but you better go rest after you do the car because if you get hurt or pass out Mac will chew me a new one if he finds out I knew you were sick," he said, sternly.

"Ok I will," she said, smiling as she got on the elevator.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella felt Lindsay staring at her as they worked taking Charles Wright's car apart.

"Danny talks about her a lot… Aiden, they were close. I wish I could have met her," Lindsay said, with a small smile.

"You would have liked her," Stella said, with a nod.

It was the truth Lindsay would have like Aiden even though they were completely different they were both hard workers and believed in getting the job done right. Stella also believed they both made Danny Messer a better man.

Stella could have kissed Lindsay when she found the paint chip in the ignition. They had him they finally caught DJ Pratt in a lie.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Again Stella could feel her blood boiling as she stood in the same room with the pompous DJ Pratt. She felt joy as she watched his face go from smug to frighten as they showed him the evidence from the car and the bite mark Aiden left on his arm.

"Just so you know your lawyer can't protect you anymore," she said, smugly glad to have finallyl caught this guy.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

She could see the hurt in his eyes as he explained how he knew about the bite mark. She also saw the hurt when he said that Aiden must have know that she was going to die and left a clue for him. She knew that in some way he blamed himself for her death for not catching Pratt sooner.

"I can stick around if you want," she said, softly.

He nodded in thanks and then said.

"That's ok I actually have something I need to take care of," he said.

She patted him on the arm and then left.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Danny and Stella were the first ones at the bar. They found a table for everyone to fit around and sat down. She played with the glass, half full, of beer she poured herself. She wanted the beer to look like she had drank some of it. She was tracing her fingers along the table when he felt somebody sit down next to her. She knew who it was when they bumped their shoulder against hers. She smiled and looked at Don. Not many people would have guessed that Don Flack was a contact person, she just learned this herself after what happened with Frankie. Don liked to give little pats on the back or touches on the arm or just some sort of small gesture of contact he used to comfort people. Believe or not it worked for her not that she needed comforting all the time but a little pat on the arm or even a playful bump on the shoulder made her feel better.

"Good job catching Pratt," he said.

"Thanks," she said, softly.

"Is Mac coming?" he asked.

"I invited him, he said that he had something to do and would try to make it," she answered.

"Flack," Danny greeted, sitting more beer on the table.

"Hey, Danno," he said, picking up one of the beers.

Soon Hawkes and Lindsay showed up and everyone began telling their favorite times with Aiden. They were laughing at the story Danny was telling when Mac walked over.

"Hey, Mac glad you could make it," she said.

"Wouldn't miss it," he said, as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

Hawkes handed Mac a beer as Danny raised his beer.

"To Aiden," Danny said.

"To Aiden," the others echoed, as they clinked their glasses together.

She made sure to pretend to take a sip. They stayed there laughing and talking until the bar closed.


	4. Charge of this post

**A/N Hey friends!! It has been a long week. We thought a hurricane was going to come our way but now it looks like we are in the clear now so I should be able to get chapter five sooner than I thought. Somehow half of my chapter five got erased but luckily I wrote most of it down so all I have to do is retype it so I should be able to post it by next week.**

**Thanks to lily moonlight for looking over this. **

**Chapter 4**

**Stella's Secret**

**Charge of the post**

Stella was the first one out of the car she was looking for Mac, Don or …

"Lindsay!" she exclaimed as she rushed up to her.

"Mac and Don were in the building," Lindsay said, with a phone pressed up to her ear.

"Yeah we heard the 1033," Stella said.

Stella told the person from homeland security that she was in charge of the crime scene. She did not feel in charge. She felt like she wanted to go some place and cry for her friends and for her city but right now she had to keep herself together and make sure everyone was doing their job. She checked every stretcher for Don and Mac she couldn't lose both of them, that would be too much to handle. She made sure to send Lindsay to the hospital to get her cut checked out.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

She waited for Danny to come out of the building with the rescue team. When Danny finally came out of the building it scared her how pale he was.

"Danny what's wrong? Did you find Mac and Don?" she asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Yeah we found them but Flack's hurt real bad" he said, voice shaking.

"What about Mac" Stella asked, nervously.

"He's a little banged up but he will be ok," Danny said and then went to finish looking with the rescue crew.

Stella felt her breath catch when she saw the EMT's wheel Don out. She could see his face was cut up and what made her ill was the large hole in his stomach. Her heart broke when she saw Mac clutching Don's hand before they put him into the ambulance.

"You ok?" Stella asked after the ambulance pulled away with Don.

Mac turned to her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. She was careful of his injury as she leaned in and gave him a hug. She felt him lean into her embrace needing her comfort for a moment and then pulled away and headed for the command post.

Stella had never felt so helpless. Everyone was taking Don's injury hard but Mac was taking it harder than the rest. He seemed so distant like he was in another time. She wondered if he was thinking about when Claire died.

She had only met Claire Taylor a few times before 9-11 happened. Claire was a really sweet person and made Mac extremely happy. He was never the same after that day. CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella felt sick again. She knew most of it was stress and she was only eight weeks but she hoped that she wasn't going to be one of those women who stayed sick during the whole pregnancy. She'd already made one trip the bathroom once she was hoping she wouldn't have to go again. She just couldn't help but think what if it was her that was in the explosion. No one would know about her pregnancy. They wouldn't know to try to save her baby. That scared her. What if she got hurt no one would know.

"Stella," Mac's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yeah, Mac sorry," she said, trying to focus.

"You ok? I called your name twice," he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah I was just lost in thought," she said.

Mac nodded.

"I just heard Don was moved to recovery room," Mac said.

"Thank God for that," she said, sighing in relief.

"I just got a location of a warehouse where the C-4 might be," Mac said.

"Ok let's go," she said, as she headed for the door.

Mac followed behind her.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

She looked at the pictures of the potential targets and shook her head. She wanted to catch this creep fast before he hurt anyone else. They not only found C-4 but a lot of automatic weapons and files with different names on them. Who was this guy? Why was he following Mac?

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella felt the bullets fly past her as she ducked down near the closests object.

"Mac he's in the projection booth," Stella yelled.

She watched as Mac headed up the stairs to find Lesing. She followed shortly after they had cleared the first floor. She slowed when she heard Mac's voice. She watched as Mac held up his hand in surrender. She didn't know what Mac was doing but she trusted him so she put her gun away and motioned for the others to stop where they were. She watched as Lesing gave the gun to Mac and was arrested. After it was all over Stella wanted to tell Mac about the baby but wasn't sure how.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella sat staring at Don's pale face, and then she took his hand.

"Hey Don its Stella. Mac told me that you squeezed his hand and that's great considering what you have been through. I know it is going to be a while before you wake up but I'm going to help you get through this like you helped me," she said as she squeezed his hand. She smiled when she felt his hand tighten around hers.

"I'm a little afraid of what is a head for me Don. I haven't really told anyone about what I am going to tell you because then I think it will become real for me," she said stopping as she became overcome with emotion.

"I'm eight weeks pregnant. I really don't know how to tell anyone. I can take care of myself and I don't want anyone thinking I can't. I just don't know how I am going to tell them, especially Mac. I just couldn't help but think today what if something happened to me and nobody knew about the baby. I know everyone will be supportive but I'm… I'm scared. That is why you have to be ok because this baby needs all the Aunts and Uncle it can get so you just rest and take your time healing and when you're ready come back to us" Stella said as she kissed his knuckles then laid his hand back on the bed.

She then got up from her chair by his bed and went into the hall where Mac was. She gave him a small smile as she sat down next to him. That was where they would wait until their friend got better.


	5. Oh Stella!

**A/N Hey friends!! Here is my next chapter I'm not sure when chapter six will be out. I'm going to try to write it this week but I'm not sure how that is going to go. Thank you all for reading and reviewing you are awesome!**

**Thanks to lilly moonlight for looking over this.**

**Chapter 5**

**Oh Stella**

Stella was tired. She hadn't been able to get much sleep since her little one started moving. Being five months pregnant she was defiantly feeling movements she even had a bump now which she hoped she was hiding by wearing slightly looser clothes and darker colors.

She had been spending a lot of time helping Don recover but since he had a month left until he went back to work when things could get back to normal.

The city seemed to have become crazier than usual which meant everyone was working more than usual.

She really didn't feel well but she got a page that there was DB in one of the subway stations so now there she was. The body looked like a dump job, the woman was laying on her back her throat slashed. There was very little blood so she didn't bleed out there. Stella put her kit down and opened it. She put on a pair of gloves and began to examine the body. It wasn't long when Hawkes walked up.

"Hey Stell what do we have?" He asked, crouching down besides her.

"It looks like COD was exsanguination but she didn't bleed out here so this is just the secondary dump site. I did find defensive wounds," she said, showing him the woman's arm.

"She fought back," he stated.

"She fought back hard but now we have to find out who thought she didn't fight hard enough," She said, seriously.

Hawkes began to take the overall photos as Stella continued on the body.

She was beginning to feel really sick as stayed crouched down. She felt the baby move under her arm as she continued to work. She began to feel dizzy. Air that's all she needed was some _air_. She slowly stood up to head for the subway's stairs she heard Hawkes call her name but she had to make it up the stairs all she needed was some air. She wrapped her arm around her stomach that started to cramp. She felt Hawkes grab her arm and she slowly turned around.

"Stella what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Then everything turned gray.

"I'm fine… I just need some… air" she slurred.

Then everything went black.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Hawkes caught Stella before she hit the concrete platform. He then carefully lowered her on to the cold floor holding her head and shoulders in his arms as he kneeled beside her.

"Hey!" he called, to the officer securing the scene.

The officer ran over to them.

"You can't get radio contact down here so go upstairs and radio for a bus NOW!" he barked.

The officer ran up the stairs.

Hawkes began to look over his pale friend in his arms. He shifted his position slightly; he continued to hold her with one arm as he checked for a pulse with the other hand. He found a nice strong one under his fingers. He moved some curls from her face he could see dark circles under her makeup. He knew that she had been working a lot of hours. He moved down to her stomach he had seen her grab.

"Stella if you can hear me I'm going to press on your stomach. Let me know if I hurt you," he said, as he lifted her shirt.

He was surprised to see her stomach slightly swollen. He began to gently press down on her right side first then began to move around to the left. He was shocked when something bumped against his hand. He stopped his hand where it was and pressed down again to feel a bulge followed by another bump into his palm.

"Oh Stella," he gasped, as he removed his hand.

Now that he thought about it all the signs fit. She seemed more emotional and moody lately but he chalked it up as stress. She did seem to be snacking more than usual but then again some days he hardy saw her so he didn't how many times she had been to the snack machine. He was a little afraid when she stopped drinking coffee he thought something was wrong with it. He did think it was odd that she began to trade her usual heels for flats but who was he to tell her what footwear to wear. Yes she had hid her pregnancy well all but the fatigue. He noticed all the yawns, rubbing her eyes, the dark circles. Why hadn't he said anything? He would have rather have her mad at him for suggesting that Mac give her some time off than holding her exhausted collapsed body like he was now.

The EMT's brought the stretcher down the stairs.

"What happened?" asked one of the paramedics.

"She collapsed. I believe she is suffering from fatigue and dehydration. She is at least five months pregnant," he said, as they put her on the stretcher.

Stella moaned a little and her eyes fluttered but she did not wake.

"Ok let's get an IV started in the bus," the paramedic instructed, as they began to move the stretcher toward the steps.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella slowly opened her eyes she could hear the steady beep of a machine by her bed. One machine was her steady heartbeat underneath that was another screen with a faster heartbeat on it. She looked down the see a wire connected to her stomach it was her baby's heart beat. She let a breath of relief that her baby was ok. She turned to see Mac asleep in a chair by her bed. He was slumped over with his head resting on his chest. His neck was going to hurt when he woke up. A nurse walked into the room.

"Good you're awake I'll go inform the doctor," the nurse said, then turned and walked back out the door.

She felt eyes on her. She turned to see a pair of intense grey eyes staring at her. She couldn't remember what really happened. She remembered not feeling well at the scene but that was all she could remember.

"What happened?" she croaked.

"You don't remember?" Mac asked.

"Not much I remember not feeling well and then nothing," she said.

"You collapsed and Sheldon caught you before you got hurt. You suffered from exhaustion and dehydration because all the hours you work, your five month pregnant body couldn't handle it," he said, his voice cold.

She looked down she couldn't stand the disappointed in his voice and eyes.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me Stella?" He asked, softly with hurt evident in his voice.

"Because Mac I didn't want people looking at me like a victim. Poor Stella had to shoot her boyfriend out of self defense and then found out she is pregnant. I didn't want people treating me like glass," she said, still looking down.

"You think I would treat you like glass?" Mac asked.

"I don't know Mac. I know that you wouldn't have let me work the hours I wanted" she said.

"Look where that got you," Mac said.

"I know I should have called in sick when I woke up not feeling well but I thought it was going to pass," she said.

Mac started to say something but stopped when the doctor entered.

Dr. Sara Collins was a young but respected OBYGN doctor. She was small in stature but she made up in attitude she didn't take lip from anyone from an angry doctor to a patients irate husband.

"Stella what did I tell you about staying hydrated?" Dr Collins said sternly as she walked to the bed.

Mac couldnt help but smirk at the fire the she mall doctors eyes, she wanted answers now. She then turned to him.

" Sara Collins." She said, holding out her hand.

"Mac Taylor," he said, shaking her hand.

She then turned back to Stella.

"Well," she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I thought I had been," Stella said, sheepishly.

"Are you still getting sick a lot?" Dr. Collins asked.

"Not a bad as it was. I threw up this morning but that is the first time in a week," Stella said.

"Well since I don't like my patients passing out in subway stations so you know what I am going to tell you to do right?" Dr. Collins asked crossing her arms.

"Drink more fluids" Stella said, sighing she knew what was coming.

"Yes but you also have to cut back your hours and rest as much as possible that is not going to be a problem now is it? Dr. Collins asked, sternly.

"No it's not going to be a problem at all," Mac said, speaking for the first time.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don walked into the quite hospital; she was going home after the IV was finished. He was glad that she was resting peacefully. He knew they had both woke up in the middle of the night gasping from the horror of their dreams.

He slowly lowered himself into the chair by her bed. He was still sore from physical therapy, sometime he thought that it made him worse but he knew that wasn't true. He was lucky to be here and he knew it. He was glad that he didn't have to take the pain pills as much now, they made his head feel funny and made him sleep a lot. He was glad that his friends had been there to get him through the roughest part, especially Stella.

He could clearly see the small bump under her gown. A little girl grew in that bump. He had been shocked the day she had opened up so easily to him and told him about the baby.

_After a month of being in the hospital Don was glad to be sleeping in his own bed, even if it was uncomfortable. His mom had insisted on staying with him until he was completely healed. So he was surprised when he woke up to the sound of someone throwing up._

"_Ma," he called out, as he slowly sat himself up._

_He was answered with a wrenching noise. Now he was really worried, his mom was rarely sick and now she was throwing up in his bathroom. He wondered if he should call his dad. He decided against it since it would take a while for his dad to travel from Yonkers to his apartment. He slowly got up and made his way to the hall bathroom, his pain was always worse in the morning. He was surprised to see Stella Bonasera curls hanging over the toilet._

"_Stella?" he said, confused._

"_Don, you don't need to be out of bed," her voice raw but still demanding._

"_Sounds like you don't either," he said, sternly._

_He watched as she carefully pushed herself up from the floor and walked over to him._

"_I'm fine. Come on you need to get back in bed," she said, taking his arm gently._

_He let her lead him back to the bedroom. She pulled backed the covers more and waited for him to get in the bed. He carefully got back into bed and she covered him up. He didn't want to admit it but just that little trip wore him out but he needed to talk to her. He grabbed her elbow as she turned to leave._

"_Stell wait have a seat. Not that I don't mind but what are you doing here?" he asked._

"_I came over for a visit and I told your mom that I would stay while she went to the grocery store," she explained, as she sat on the edge of the bed._

"_I'm going to ask again, Stella, and this time I want the truth. Are you ok? I know that it's not just something you ate so don't try that again," he said, sternly._

_He was surprised when he saw tears in her eyes._

"_Stell talk to me," he said, softly as he cupped her face so she would look at him._

_That was when she told him everything. She told him about the nightmares and about the baby. How she managed to hide her pregnancy from some of the best detectives for two months and how scared she was to tell them. She told him that she did not want to be treated like a victim. It was like a dam of emotions had been released for Stella and Don was glad that he could be the one that she opened up to. Don was happy that Stella seemed to confined in him. She was so excited the day she brought over the sonogram picture show the baby was a little girl She made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone especially Mac. She promised to tell him soon. _

She kept telling him that she would tell Mac but it was never the right moment. So now he guessed three months later was the right time.He was surprised to see anger in her eyes when he looked up at the bed.

"Why are you here Don? You here to say I told you so?" Stella asked bitterly.

"I'm here as a friend, Stell," he said, softly as he touched her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You had a rough day," he said.

She snorted.

"Mac pretty much put me on desk duty for the next four months or longer. Lindsay looked absolutely hurt that I didn't tell her. Hawkes somehow feels guilty for me passing out and Danny well he just kind of stayed away," she admitted, tearfully.

"Just give them a chance Stell," He said, still rubbing her cheek.


	6. Not What it Looks Like

**A/N Hey friends I know this chapter is late but I have had a lot of computer problems lately and I lost this chapter so I had to retype it but luckily I had printed out the first page so all I had to do was retype most of it. Thank you for those who have stuck with this story your reviews inspire me to write. Thanks to my friends that let me vent to them when my chapter was erased.**

**Thanks to lilly moonlight for looking over this.**

**There are direct quotes from episode 3-2 (You know I had to put one of the best Danny scenes in here)**

**Chapter 6**

**Not What it Looks Like**

After a week home Stella was allowed to go back to work. She knew Mac was still upset with her and the whole lab was tense but she didn't think it would be this bad. She felt like she was on display and everyone was staring at the poor pregnant detective. As she looked at the schedule for that week she knew she wasn't going to be able to last four more months like this. She stormed down to Mac's office and knocked on the door loudly.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever Mac?" Stella asked, storming into the office.

Mac sighed.

"I'm not mad at you Stella," he said.

"Then why do I only work two days this week, Mac? It's not like I'm full term and can't work. I know the doctor told me to take it easy but this is ridiculous I can least work in the lab and feel like I'm doing my job," she said, angrily as she paced.

Mac studied her carefully before speaking.

"Stella I know that this is hard on you but I'm not mad. Yes I was upset that you didn't feel like you could tell me. I only put you on two days this week to ease you back into work. I know you think you're ready but I don't want you to end up back in the hospital," he answered.

Now it was Stella's turn to sigh.

"So you're not planning on keeping me two days a week?" she asked, hopefully.

"No, like I said I'm just going to ease you back into work but if you feel like you are getting tired or I think you are working too hard you will go back on two days," he said, sternly.

"I guess I can handle that," she said, with a smile.

That was five weeks ago now she was six and half months. Even though she still felt like she was a fish in a bowl but the tension with the team seemed to lessen and for that she was grateful. Even though Mac wouldn't let Stella go to anymore crime scenes he still let her do lab work, except no ballistic and anything with heavy chemicals. She was glad that Mac didn't put her on complete desk duty.

Now she was working on a case involving a bank robbery where the robbers were dressed like Holly Golightly. She met Hawkes in the hall she couldn't help but notice he had a big grin on his face.

"Hey Hawkes what's up? You got something on the case?" she asked as she walked up.

"I have to go process this evidence but I think you should go see Danny in reconstruction," he said, grinning bigger.

"I feel like I'm being setup," she said, smiling.

"Just go and see," he encouraged and then he continued his way to the layout room.

She cautiously walked into reconstruction. She saw Danny working at a computer as she got closer she saw a dog sitting on the table besides him. The dog looked her up and down. Did that dog just check her out?

"Hey Danny, What do you got?" she asked, walking up to the table.

She looked closer at the dog.

"Hey you know…"

"I know I look like the dog," he grumbled, smiling.

Stella smiled no wonder Hawkes wanted her to come in here. He wanted everyone to rag on Danny for once. She wondered if Flack knew.

Danny began to explain the sign wave generator. He showed her how it worked by using the sign wave generator by making the glass break and the dog bark. She told him to look and see if anyone had brought a generator. She turned to walk out the room but stopped and turned back around to face Danny.

"Get this dog something to eat he deserves it," she said and then turned and walked out of the room.

She smiled when she heard him say "Yeah everyone likes the dog,"

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella walked into the layout room where Hawkes was working.

"Hey Hawkes what did you find?" she asked, walking up to the table.

He began to explain the trace and cut he found in the pair of gloves. He also showed her the weapon the robbers used.

"The serial numbers have been filed off. These girls are good," he said, laying down the gun.

"Yeah well we're better, we'll find something. Excuse me," She said as she answered her phone.

Soon she hung up her phone.

"Ok, Flack's has a suspect. She was trying to get a necklace appraised. It fits one of the items stolen," she said, then turned to go to interrogation.

Mac agreed to let Stella do interrogations on two conditions. One, it depended on the suspect, Mac was not going to let her in there if he thought the suspect was dangerous. Two, someone had to be in the room with her.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella hated gossip. Yes she had done it a time or two but she promised never to do it again if all the rumors about her stopped. Since her pregnancy became public knowledge the rumors really did start to fly. She tried to ignore the looks as Don opened the door for her then rested his hand on her shoulder as they entered the interrogation room.

"So do you think she did it?" Don asked, as they headed for his desk after the interrogation.

"I'm not sure. She fits the description of the robbers but I think she is just scared because she got caught taking that other necklace," she said, easing herself into a chair by Don's desk.

Don nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You hungry?" Don asked.

Stella raised her eyebrows questionably.

"What I know good and well that you haven't had anything decent to eat since this morning and I'm starving I think better when I eat. I'm not talking about going to a sit down place. Just let me run down to the deli and grab us a couple of sandwiches," he pleaded.

"I wouldn't listen to him Stella he used that ruse on me the other day," a voice said chuckling from behind her.

Stella turned to see Detective Jennifer Angell looking for something on her desk.

"It is not a ruse I told you I was called to a scene and I brought you two sandwiches and a dessert to say how sorry I was," Don said, sounding hurt.

"Yeah you did four hours and half a vending machine later," Angell shot back, now looking in her desk drawer.

"You were the one that did that? I thought the guy just didn't refill the machine," he said, grinning.

Stella smiled at the playfully banter between the two detectives. She didn't know Jennifer Angell that well all she knew that she was new to the department. Stella could tell that Angell could handle herself against the other guys or a nasty perp. As far as Stella knew Angell had been the one of the ones squashing the rumors about Stella in the bullpen.

"Did you lose something Jen or are you trying tear up your desk to keep from doing work?" Don asked, bringing Stella from her thoughts.

"I didn't lose anything; I just put it somewhere and forgot. Oh here see I knew I left it on my desk it just got put under something," she said, holding up a piece of paper.

Just then Angell's phone rang. She talked for a few minutes then hung up the phone.

"I have to go meet Mac. I'll see you guys later," Angell said, giving them a small wave.

"So what do say about that bite to eat?" Don said, leaning forward smiling.

"Sure but I'm coming with you so you don't get distracted," Stella said, chuckling.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

She stared at the young girl laying on the autopsy table she shook her head sadly she was just a kid. She noticed that Sid looked upset. He explained that a gun had been held to the girl's head for some time because of the gun oil found on her forehead.

"You sure this is the same girl that robbed you jewelry store?" he asked, looking at her.

She nodded.

"This kid is barely out of her teens she should be at a kegger and not here" he said, sadly looking down.

Stella laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry she just looks so much like my daughter," he said with his voice cracking.

"It's ok we're human," she said, giving his arm another squeeze.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

She walked into the locker room. She saw her sitting on the bench staring into space. She carefully lowered herself next to her.

"You really scared us today kiddo," Stella said, as she put her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders.

Lindsay tucked some of her damp hair behind her ear, she had to shower to get the smoke smell off of her.

"I had to do it Stell they were going to kill that girl," Lindsay said, looking her in the eyes.

"Danny told me you were really determined he thinks something else is going on with you," Stella said.

"Danny has a big mouth," Lindsay mumbled.

"Talk to me Linds," she said, softly.

"I don't know Stell I just really wanted to help that girl," Lindsay said, determinedly.

Stella decided to drop the topic for now she knew Lindsay would open up when she was ready.

"So have you setup the nursery yet?" Lindsay said, changing the subject.

"I've brought a couple of things but nothing has been setup yet," she said, with a small smile.

"We both have this Saturday off so why don't we work on putting it together. We can go shopping and I'm sure we can talk the guys into staying there and paint then we can decorate," Lindsay explained, with a smile.

"That sounds like a great plan," Stella said, with a grin.

**A/N 2 I just remembered that I have poll on my profile that I need you guys to take a look at and vote for a name for Stella's baby girl. If you have any other name suggestions that would be helpful also. Thanks!**


	7. Shopping

**A/N Hey friends!! I know it has been a while all I can say is life happens. I know this chapter does not have much in it but my muse want introduce some new characters but I should get back to adding scenes from the show soon. Let me know what you think. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to lilly moonlight for looking over this.**

**Chapter 7**

Stella walked out of her bedroom dressed and ready for a day of baby shopping with Lindsay. She was getting ready to go get something to eat when there was knocking at the door. She looked at her watch it was only nine the others weren't suppose to be there until ten. She opened the door to see Don standing there in a t-shirt and blue jeans holding a bag of groceries.

"Morning Stell, I thought I'd come by early and make breakfast," Don greeted, as he held up the bag.

"You didn't have to do that," Stella said, as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"I wanted to," he said shrugging, as he went into her kitchen.

"So what are you going to make?" she asked, sitting down at the kitchen island.

"I was thinking of making an omelet with onions, peppers, mushrooms and sausage with cheese," he said, pulling the items out of the bag.

"That sounds great just leave the peppers out of mine please," she said

He looked at he confused he knew she liked peppers and other spicy things.

"The baby decided that she doesn't like spicy foods right now," she explained, as she rubbed where the baby kicked.

"Ok no peppers," he said, as he began to cut up the other ingredients.

Stella found herself comfortable with Don. Whether it be sitting in silence while he cooked or just to talk about anything.

Soon two omelets were ready to be eaten. Stella fixed some toast and sat the butter and jelly on the table.

"Do you want milk, juice, or water?" Stella asked.

"Juice is fine," he said, as he put the plates of food on the table.

She poured him a glass of juice and a glass of milk for herself then sat down at the table and they began to eat.

"Don, this is delicious," she said, then took her another bite enjoying herself.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, smiling.

"What do we need to do before we paint the nursery?" Don asked, putting down his glass.

"I was surprised when Mac and Danny came over last night and moved the furniture out of the room and into storage. So all that needs to be done is covering the floor," Stella said.

"Wow how did Mac talk Messer into coming and helping?" Don asked, and then took a drink of juice.

"Don't know," she said, around a bite of food.

Soon they were done with breakfast and Stella sent Don into the living room while she put the dishes in the sink. She walked to the couch and sat down next to him. She then handed him the TV remote.

"You cooked such a good breakfast you get to choose what we watch until the others get here," she said, smiling.

He smiled and began flipping through the channels. He noticed her shifting and rubbing her stomach.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine she is just active this morning," she said, with a small smile.

She noticed Don's eyes keep shifting over to her baby bump.

"Do you want to feel?" Stella asked

"What?" he asked confused.

"Do you want to feel the baby move?" Stella asked, shyly.

He slowly moved his hand towards her stomach but then quickly pulled away. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. He smiled when he felt a bump against his palm.

"See she didn't bite you," she chuckled.

He just smiled.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Lindsay was the first one to show up. Stella noticed that Lindsay seemed distracted. Soon the rest showed up and the floor of the nursery was covered so they could start to paint. Stella had picked a pale pink for the room she didn't want the room looking like it was covered in Pepto-Bismol. She just hoped that the paint ended up on the walls and not on the guys.

"All right guys try to keep the paint on the walls," she chuckled, as Lindsay and she headed out the door.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Lindsay and Stella had been shopping all morning and decided to rest their feet and grab some lunch.

"The baby won't need clothes until she is sixteen," Stella chuckled, as she looked at all the bags around the table.

"Yeah but she will outgrow most of these before you know it," Lindsay said, as she passed out their food orders.

"Yeah I guess she will," Stella said, sighing.

"Have you thought about names?" Lindsay asked, taking a bite of food.

"I have a few names in mind but nothing concrete," she said.

They sat there talking for thirty minutes longer then decided to do a little more shopping.

Stella was looking through some maternity clothes, while Lindsay went to another clothing store, when she heard a noise behind her. She saw a little girl walking towards her crying, the little girl did not look over four years old.

"Mommy," the little girl sobbed, looking around.

"Hey sweetie, are you lost?" Stella asked, kneeling down in front of the girl.

The little girl looked scared as she backed away from Stella.

"Mommy," the girl whimpered, as she looked over her shoulder ready to run.

"It's ok sweet heart I'm a police woman see," she said, taking out her badge.

Stella was a little surprised when the little girl hugged her.

"I want my mommy," she sobbed, into Stella's shoulder.

The little girl had beautiful black skin, with big brown eyes and her hair was pulled into two pony tails.

"It's ok sweetie we'll find her. Do you know your mommy's name?" Stella asked, hugging the little girl.

"Leather Challs," the little girl sniffed.

Stella tried to figure what the little girl was saying.

"What is your name?" Stella asked.

"Tabby, me four," she said, holding up four fingers proudly.

"You're a big girl," Stella said.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Tabby asked, taking Stella's hand.

"Yes I am," Stella said, as she began to walk toward the front of the store with Tabby.

"My mommy is going to have a baby. I already have a baby brother I want a sister," Tabby said, swinging Stella's hand back in forth.

They were almost to the front of the store when Tabby started jumping up and down.

"Mommy!" Tabby shrieked.

"Tabitha Rena Challs, what have I told you about walking away from me?" a woman asked sternly walking up to them pushing a stroller.

Tabby ran into the woman's opened arms.

"The police lady was helping me find you," Tabby said, pointing to Stella.

"Thank you so much I'm Heather Challs," she said, holding out her hand.

"Stella Bonasera, It was no problem I'm glad I could help," she said, shaking her hand.

Lindsay met Stella at the front of the store as Tabby and her mother were walking away. Stella smiled as Tabby looked back and waved at her.

"What was that about?" Lindsay asked, smiling.

"The little girl lost her mom I was taking her to the front of the store to have her mother paged when we ran into her," Stella explained.

"Want to go back and see what the guys got done? Then maybe all of us can go out to dinner we haven't done that in a while," Lindsay asked.

"Let's go," Stella said, smiling.


	8. Not a Good Day

**Hey friends I am really really sorry that this is so late my muse is trying to write this story and two others at the same time and that is hard for me. Don't think I am giving up on this because I not just chapters may come in spurts. Please be patient. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to lilly moonlight for looking over this.**

**Chapter 8**

Don looked down in shame. Stella looked so mad. At least they got most of the room painted before Danny decided to splatter paint on him. Danny claimed that it was an accident.

_Don was finishing painting a corner when …_

"_Hey Flack," Danny said._

"_Yeah Messer," Don said, turning around only to have a paint brush come across his chest._

"_What the hell?" he asked shocked._

"_Sorry Don I didn't know you were going to turn around," he said, laughing_

"_Really now ooops," Don said, swiping his brush across Danny's shoulder._

_Danny's jaw dropped._

"_Don it really was an accident," Danny said_

"_Ok guys that's enough lets finish up without any more accidents," Mac said, sternly._

_They both agreed by glaring at each other and went back to work. They got half of the last wall when Danny tripped on the plastic on the floor falling into Don. That was when the chaos started. There was shouting, wrestling, and paint flying ever where it didn't stop until they heard a female voice shout._

"_What the hell!"_

That was where they were now with a shocked Lindsay and an angry Stella staring in to the nursery.

"I was serious about keeping the paint on the walls guys," Stella said.

Stella looked at the guys Don and Danny were covered in paint the worst but Mac and Hawkes had some on them too like they tried to break up the paint fight. Shaking her head she looked at the unfinished splattered wall.

"Stella I'm really sorry I tripped and things just kind of got out of hand," Danny explained, sheepishly.

Stella raised her eyebrows.

"Really that is what happened," Danny said.

"We'll get everything cleaned up don't worry Stell," Don said.

Danny nodded in agreement.

"Well after you clean up in here you better go get your selves cleaned up because Lindsay and I are going to take you guys out to dinner," Stella said sternly.

The guys could tell by the tiny smirk on Stella's face that she had forgiven them.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Don didn't think that he was ever going to wash the paint out of his hair or body. He felt awful for making such a mess and it didn't help that the other guys kept glaring at him. He shifted uncomfortably on the metal bench in front of the new small restaurant they wanted to try. They were so late after they cleaned up that the restaurant had formed a crowd and they had to wait for a table. Stella and Lindsay didn't seem to mind the wait but the guys were not happy. Don saw a woman with a baby stroller and a little girl with two pony tails walk up to the restaurant. Mac stood up to open the door for them.

"Hey" the little girl greeted as she ran to Stella.

"Hey, Tabby it is good to see you again," Stella said, as Tabby hugged her.

"Are you going to eat here?" Tabby asked, excitedly.

"We sure are," Stella said.

"My Granddaddy makes the best Mac-a-rooney and tease you come have some," Tabby said pulling lightly on her arm.

"Tabitha don't pull on her," Heather scolded.

"It's ok," Stella said. "I have to wait until it is my turn then I can try some Macaroni cheese," Stella added, holding up the pager she was given.

Tabby looked confused as her mother motioned for her to follow thanking Mac as she entered door.

Stella smiled at her friends questioning looks.

"Tabby got lost in a store I was in today and I helped get her back to her mom," Stella explained.

It wasn't long before the pager went off.

"That was quick," Lindsay said, standing.

The group was led to a table in the middle of the restaurant and was given menus.

"Your waitress will be with you soon," the hostess said and then walking away.

"This is a nice place," Danny said, looking around the small Italian restaurant.

"Yeah I read about it in the paper," Stella said.

"Hi, I'm Jessica I will be your waitress. Can I take your drink order while you look over your menu?" asked a petite woman with red hair.

They gave her their order and she left to go fill them.

"Everything looks good," Mac stated.

Soon the waitress came back with their drinks and took their meal orders.

"Where's the restroom?" Stella asked, before the waitress walked away.

"The first door after the bar," Jessica said, then went to put in the orders.

Stella got up from the table and headed toward the restroom.

Stella made her way past booths and tables to the bar. That was when someone grabbed her by the wrist. She quickly pulled her wrist from the tight grasp.

"Where are you going baby?" asked the big burly stumbling man in front of her.

She knew this could turn bad quickly the giant of a man reeked of alcohol.

"Excuse me," Stella said pushing past. Hoping ignoring him would work.

Of course it didn't work the man grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bar.

"Hey buddy leave her alone," the bartender said.

"Shut up," the man growled.

"Hey buddy if you don't leave her alone I will call security," the bartender warned.

"I told you to shut up man," the man snarled, leaning into Stella more.

Stella took advantage while the man was distracted and was able to pull away from him. When she pulled free she began to tumble backwards. She seemed to fall in slow motion. She closed her eyes instinctively preparing herself to hit the floor. Only she realized that she didn't land on the floor but on something soft and warm. It took her a minute to realize that she had landed on a person. She struggled to get up but two hands stopped her.

"Take it easy, it's ok," a deep voice said behind her.

"I'm so sorry," Stella apologize, as she tried to get up again.

"It's ok it's not your fault," the voice reassured.

"Are you ok?" a man asked kneeling in front of her.

The man had big brown eyes, blonde hair and a handsome face.

"Yeah just a little stunned. I'm really sorry," she said.

"It's ok Ty is used to pretty women falling all over him just not literally. I'm Mike. What is your name?"

"Stella,"

"It is nice to meet you Stella. My name is Tyson I want you to slow stand and I'm going to move my legs then you can sit back down,"

Mike gave her his hands and she slowly stood up. She turned her head to see a handsome black man scooting father into the booth. She knew that she was blushing as Mike helped her sit back down and to make matters worse Don was heading her way.


	9. Weird Day and Worries

**A/N Hey friends!!! I know it has been a while but my muse has lost interest in this story so I think I will be finishing this up soon. I know that Angell's name is Jess but I am just going to keep it at Jen for this story because I am to lazy to change it. I will the next story. There is also a scene at the end were Stella is having a conversation with Mike that sounds very similar to one she has with Mac in Consequences it is because I got the idea from the episode but I didn't want Stella in a bar.**

**Thanks to lilly moonlight for looking over this and being so patient with late updates. **

**Chapter 9**

Don was starting to worry about Stella; it had been a while since she went to the bathroom. Lindsay must have been thinking the same thing because she excused herself from the table. It wasn't long before they heard a loud noise. Don, Danny, Hawkes and Mac all jumped up to go investigate. They saw Lindsay by the bar struggling with a large man.

"Hey what are you doing," Danny asked angrily, pulling at the man.

The drunken man pushed Danny, and Mac immediately pushed the man into the bar.

"You know what you just did? You assaulted two officers," Mac growled, pulling the man's arms back to cuff him.

Don turned to see Stella sitting at a booth with two other men her cheeks were red and she did not look happy. He decided to go see what was going on.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Stella knew that she was blushing as Mike helped her sit back down and to make matters worse Don was heading her way.

"So you want to tell us how you ended up in Ty's lap or is that how you like to meet new people?" Mike asked, his brown eyes dancing with laughter.

"Hey watch your back Mike, angry looking boy friend heading your way," Tyson said, teasingly.

"That's Don he's just a good friend," Stella said, smiling as Don walked up.

"Stella are you ok? What are you doing?" Don asked, as he stepped in front of Mike.

Mike took a step back. Don was at least three inches taller than him and just a little bit broader

"I'm fine. I was heading to the restroom when a man at the bar grabbed me. That was when I stumbled backwards and fell on to this man's lap," Stella explained, still blushing a little.

"He was probably the guy that just assaulted Lindsay and Danny. I'll make sure to add you to his charge," Don said.

"Are they ok?" Stella asked.

"Yeah they'll be fine," Don said.

"Well I'm glad you didn't hit the floor and I'm glad that my lap was soft enough to keep you from getting hurt. I was going to see if my sister and her kids had arrived when I saw you stumbling back and decided to stay put," Tyson said, grinning.

All of a sudden they heard a little voice behind them.

"Uncle Ty!" came an voice excitedly from behind then.

"Hey Tabby cakes," Tyson said, standing up and scooping the little girl up.

"Stella what are you doing?" Tabby asked, curiously.

"Your Uncle was helping me. Thank you for helping me," Stella said smiling as she stood up.

"Any time," Mike said, smiling.

"Glad I could help," Tyson said.

That was the first time Stella noticed the NYFD on the front on of both men's shirts. They grinned at her as Don led her back to their table.

"There you are. Are you ok?" Mac asked, standing when he saw Stella and Don walking up to the table.

"I'm fine it just has been a weird day," Stella said, sitting down to eat her food.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

**Four weeks later**

Stella sighed as she sat her desk and finished up some paper work. It had been a hard four weeks with Shane Casey escaping and many other things just wore her down and now Mac had her on desk duty for at least a week. Which was driving her crazy not that she minded she was getting tired, it was all the looks and everyone asking her if she was ok. She almost bit poor Adam's head off that morning. Stella looked up when she heard a knock on the door and she motioned for the person to come in.

"Hey Jenn," she greeted.

"Hey Stell, I saw Adam in the hall and he asked me to give this to you," Angell said, handing Stella a folder.

"Yeah I'm sure Adam wants to stay away after I snapped at him this morning," Stella said with a chuckle.

Angell raised her eyebrows.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It really wasn't his fault I had Hawkes and Danny give me the whole we're here if you need anything speech and all Adam did was come by and say good morning and snapped at him," Stella explained.

"You know they are just worried about you," Angell said.

"I know but I can only take so much before I lose it. It's not like I'm due any day even though I feel huge," Stella said sighing.

Angell gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks for inviting me to the baby shower on Tuesday," Angell said, changing the subject.

"No problem. Are you coming?" Stella asked.

"Yeah but I'm no good at picking out presents for these kinds of things so you have to tell me what to get," Angell said.

"Can never have enough diapers," Stella said, shrugging.

"Just act surprised," Angell said.

"Ok which one sent you in here Mac or Don?" Stella asked, suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Angell asked.

"I know one of them sent you in here to see how I was doing," Stella said, accusingly.

"I just came to drop off the folder for Adam. I'll see you later," Angell said shrugging. "Oh by the way my partner really cares for you," Angell added as she walked out the door.

Leaving a stunned Stella behind the glass door.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Stella went outside to get some fresh air and a cup of tea. She sat down on a bench and began to think about what Angell had said before she left. She really cared for Don too but what did that mean. Here she was pregnant with a baby from a man she thought she really loved and that turned out all wrong. So how was she suppose to be able to trust a guy again, not that she didn't trust Don because she did with her life. Now she felt like someone was following her lately. She let out a sigh.

"Long day," came a voice from behind her

She turned to see Mike standing holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Stella greeted

"Hey, How ya doing? Fall on anymore dinner patrons," He asked chuckling.

"No but thanks for bringing it up," Stella said, with a smile.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"No not at all," she said.

He sat down beside a brown stocking cap on his head making his large brown eyes stand out more. He watched as she flinched a little and her hand rubbing her belly gently.

"When are you due?" he asked.

"About six weeks," she said.

"You don't look that far along," he said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Aren't you flattering," she said, playfully.

"No just truthful," he said, shrugging.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Have you been following me?" she asked, seriously.

"What! No, I just saw you and thought I would come and say hi," he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, just for the past week I have felt like someone following me," she said.

"Have you contacted the police?" he asked, concerned.

"No, but I think I'm going to tell my friend Mac," she said.

"Ok well you be careful," he said.

"I will. Thanks," she said and then stood up to go back in to the lab.


	10. False labor and New hopes

**A/N Hey my friends! Happy New Year! I know that it has been awhile since I updated but I'm really running out of steam on this story so I think I have one or two more chapters then I will have this wrapped up. Thank you to those who have stuck with this story and reviewed me it has been the glue that has kept me writing. This chapter is really short and I hope not too sappy I had a hard time writing it so let me know what you think.**

**Thanks Lilly moonlight for reading over this. Without her this would be full of mistakes!**

**Chapter 10**

Stella sighed heavily as she waited for the doctor to release her. She had woke up with sharp pains and thought she was in labor. She called Flack who quickly rushed her to the hospital. She called Mac when she got to the hospital but after several hours she found out that it was false labor she sent him and Don home. But Don insisted on staying and taking her home. Now she just wanted to go home. Don walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as he sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Ready to go home," she said, tiredly.

"They should be bringing your release papers soon," he said, softly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up on your day off. I know you don't get very many of those," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey Stell don't worry about it I would do it again," He said stroking her hand. There was a short pause "Why didn't you tell me you were being followed Stell?" he asked, softly.

"You already had a lot on your plate Don I didn't want you to worry about me besides it was just Reed Gareet looking for his mom. I'm sure he was surprised when he thought I was Claire," she said.

"But I do worry about you Stell. I know you are tough and can take care of yourself. But I … I care for you Stell so I worry," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

Stella really wasn't sure what to say to him. She had never been happier when the nurse came into the room to give her the release papers.

Stella couldn't blame Don for being quiet in the car as he drove her home. He had just told her how he felt and she couldn't seem to find the words to say to him. They rode in a tense silence and it seemed to take forever to get to her apartment. When they finally made it to her apartment Don helped her into her apartment then made sure she was settled on the couch.

"Don," she said grabbing his arm before he could leave.

"You need to rest Stell. Call me if you need anything," he said and then gave her a peck on the cheek before he left.

Stella felt like curling up on the couch and crying she just hurt one of her good friends and she didn't know how to fix it. She jumped up, the best she could, when she heard the doorbell ring, she hoped it would be Don. She tried not to act disappointed when she saw Lindsay standing there.

"Hey Stell, how are you feeling," Lindsay asked, as she stepped in to the apartment.

"I'm fine just tired," she said, grumpily.

"I know you must be bored being home all day so I brought some movies, magazines and some junk food," Lindsay said, sitting a bag on the coffee table.

"You didn't have to do that Lindsay. I'm sorry I snapped at you Linds I guess I'm just ready to have this baby," she said, as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Lindsay hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Stell. Now you want to tell me why Flack was walking out of your building looking like someone licked the red off his candy?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stella said quickly.

"Come on spill," Lindsay said smiling as she led her over to the couch.

Stella didn't know why but she just opened up and told Lindsay what happened with Don.

"I think you just need to talk to him and let him how you feel," Lindsay said.

"But I don't how I feel Linds," Stella said frowning.

"I think you do Stell," Lindsay said, as she stood up to leave Stella to her thoughts.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don walked in to Central park trying to clear his head. He cared a lot about Stella he might even love her but he never planned on opening up like that. Now he just felt stupid. He didn't know why it hurt when she didn't respond. What was he suppose to expect? He just told her that her that he cared about her when she was almost nine months pregnant; with another man's child. He found a bench, sat down, and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he felt someone sit down beside him.

"You're not supposed to look so stressed on your day off detective," the voice said.

"Hey Jen, what are you doing here?" he said, smirking.

"I got a call about a victim in the park. One of the strangest things I've seen. It looks like the guy was stomped on by a horse. So I'm going to check out the stables see if the owner is missing a horse. I saw you and thought I'd see why you look so upset," she explained.

"I'm not upset," he snapped.

"Ok," she said, holding up her hands and stood up then started to walk away.

"Jen wait. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella had dozed off on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Stella slowly pushed herself off the couch and went to the door. She was surprised to see Don standing there.

"Don!" she said shocked.

"Hey Stell you feeling better?" Don asked.

"Yeah I'm just really ready to have this baby," she said, sighing.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah I think we need to do that" she said, letting him into the apartment.

He went and sat on the couch.

"You want something to drink?" she asked.

"No I'm good thanks," he said.

She sat down beside him. They sat in silence neither on them wanting to speak first. Don took a deep breath.

"Stell I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said earlier I do care for you but I just don't want what to ruining our friendship," he said, quickly then looked down.

She put her hand on his face and made him look at her before she spoke.

"You could never ruin our friendship Don. I care a lot about you too it's just obviously I'm not ready to start a relationship right now. So how about we start slow and see where things takes us ok?" she asked.

"Slow is good," he said, as he took her hand.

"Good. You want to watch a movie Lindsay brought over?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure," he said.


	11. It's Time!

**A/N Hey friend!!! I hope you all are starting the new year well! I hope you all are staying warm too. I'm from the south and it is freezing down here. Some of the coldest weather we have had. I wish it would snow but I doubt that will happen.**

**Well there is only one more chapter to the story and then that will be it I just want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, and put me on their alert. You all have encouraged me to stick with this story.**

**Thanks Lilly moonlight for reading over this. Without her this would be full of mistakes!**

**Chapter 11**

Mac honked the horn out of frustration for the tenth time in a matter of minutes even though he knew it was not going help the situation. He looked at Stella who was trying to stay calm but her face was etched with pain and worry.

She had called him earlier because she was having contractions. She had already been taken to the hospital twice with false labor but Mac went over to her apartment only to see that her contractions were getting harder. Once her contractions were nine minutes apart Mac helped her get her bag and get to the car. Once he got her settled into the car he got into the driver's side and pulled into traffic; they had managed to get a little ways out in to the traffic when things stopped.

"Mac I know you can't move the cars but I really need to stand or walk. I just need to move. My contractions are getting closer together," Stella said, then moaned when another contraction hit.

She was right he couldn't move the cars but he wished he could. He knew that even the lights and sirens wouldn't be able to move them because whatever had the traffic block had it blocked for miles like a sardine can. They had been in traffic for over an hour and only moved a mile, if that much. What worried him was her contractions had increased from every nine minutes to every six minutes.

"Mac please," Stella begged, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Ok, Stella, maybe we can try to walk to one of the stores, that was back a ways, and try to get an ambulance down an alley or something. Do you think you can make it that far?" Mac asked, as he cut off the car and undid his seatbelt. He was anxious about if she could make it that far.

"Yeah I think I can make it. Have you been able to reach Flack, Hawkes, or any of the others?" she asked, as she opened the car door.

"No I guess where ever they are they don't have a cell signal but I'm going to keep trying," Mac said.

Stella carefully got out of the car. Mac met her around the car and put his arm around her waist for support and they began to make their way down the street. They hadn't gotten very far when Mac heard something behind them.

"Hey man get back in your car. We have enough problems without you parking in the middle of the street," an angry man shouted from besides his car.

Frustration flashed in Mac's eyes.

"Go tell him what's going on and that you will move the car as soon as possible," Stella said, calmly.

"You ok to walk by yourself?" Mac asked.

"I'll be fine. You just be careful," she said, then continued to make her way down the row of cars.

She was glad that it was not too cold today even though it looked like it could start to snow. She stopped when another pain hit her. This time she felt a gush of liquid roll down her legs. This wasn't good at all. She was scared now she knew once her water broke the baby would be coming soon. She heard a familiar voice followed by someone guiding her to a red sports car. The person opened the car door and helped sit the shocked Stella into the car. Soon Mike's face came into view.

"How are you doing?" Mike asked.

"My water just broke, my contractions are coming closer together and I'm stuck in traffic. So I am super!" she said, her voice rising.

"Well as long as you are staying calm," Mike chuckled.

"I need to get to a store so that I can call an ambulance so I won't have my baby in the middle of traffic," Stella explained, her voice shaking.

"Are you by yourself?" Mike asked, as he took her hand.

"No, my friend Mac is taking me to the hospital," Stella said.

"Ok well I think we need to get you back to your car. Since your water broke I don't think you're going to be able to make it to a store before the baby decides to come. So lets make our way to your car so you can lay down and we'll figure out how to get you to a hospital," Mike instructed.

"I can't have my baby in the car! I have to get to a hospital!" Stella insisted.

"Walking helps speeds up labor. If you keep walking you are going to have the baby on the street," Mike warned.

"She is not having a kid in my car. I just had the seats upholstered," a voice snapped from the driver's seat.

Stella could see a petite woman with red hair tapping her manicured nails on the steering wheel.

"Way to be compassionate Amber," Mike said, sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry she's in labor but this car is my baby," Amber whined.

"Unbelievable!" he said, loudly.

Amber just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about her one of my friends introduced me to her and we are suppose to be go camping with them if I can stand being with her that long," he whispered, shaking his head.

Stella was trying to remember her Lamaze breathing as another contraction hit but the pain was making it hard.

"That's right deep breathes," he coached as he felt her squeeze the life out of his hand.

"That was a strong one!" Stella panted.

"You did great," he encouraged.

"If you want her out of your car Amber I'm going to need your help," he snapped.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked cautiously.

"I need you to open the trunk and get my sleeping bag and the extra blankets out and help carry them to her car," he said, as he helped Stella stand.

Stella was really cold now with her pants being wet and on top of that it was starting to snow.

They hadn't made it very far from the car when she heard Mac's voice.

"Stella!" Mac called.

"Mac!" Stella called back.

At first she wasn't sure if he had heard her but then she saw him rush toward her. Mac pulled her close protectively since he did not know the blonde man with his arm around her waist.

"Mac we need to get back to the car my water broke and my contractions are five minutes apart," Stella explained, as she squeezed his arm lightly.

"I finally reached Flack and Hawkes. They are on their way with some help. So hang in there a little longer," Mac said, still holding on to her as he guided her to the car.

"I hope I can," she whimpered as another contraction hit.

"You can do this. Everything is going to be just fine," Mac whispered, as they stopped at the car.

Mike took the sleeping bag from Amber and laid it in the backseat of Mac's car then put a blanket on top of that. While Mac started the car back up and turned on the heat. Stella put a blanket around her waist so she could take off her wet pants. Mac and Nick then helped her lay down in the back seat. She was really starting to get scared as the pains got closer.

"Now that we got her settled I better go and make sure Amber doesn't leave me on the street or do you want me to stay and help?" Mike asked.

"No our help should be coming soon. Thank you for the help," Mac said, shaking his hand.

"No problem," Mike said and then walked away.

"You're doing great with your breathing Stella. Just keep calm," Mac said, as she had another contraction.

"Don't tell me to keep calm! I am being calm!" Stella gritted out as the contraction ended.

Mac was worried. Stella's contractions were getting closer together and he was afraid that the baby was going to come before help arrived. He did not want deliver her baby by himself. She began to cry as another contraction hit.

"I think she's ready to come soon, Mac," Stella moaned.

"Just hang in there a little longer," Mac said, as he wiped some damp curls from her face.

"I don't think I can, Mac. She wants to come out and I'm scared," she said, as she began to cry harder.

Mac squeezed himself out of the tight space, on the floor between the front and back seat, which he had gotten into to help support Stella. He climbed out of the car and went to the other side of the car as his phone rang.

"Hawkes," he answered, quickly.

"Yeah how is she doing?"

"Her contractions are close together and she said the baby is ready to come. I haven't checked her progress yet," Mac answered.

Suddenly Stella let out scream from inside the car that made Mac's blood run cold.

"Mac was that Stella? I just spotted your car I'm on my way," Hawkes said, urgently.

Mac opened the door to where Stella's legs were.

"Stella I'm going to check you progress ok?" he asked.

She shook her head and prepared herself for another contraction.

"How is she doing?" Don asked jogging up.

Stella let out another cry.

"Does that answer your question?" Mac asked, looking worried.

Mac stepped aside to let Hawkes look at Stella while Don went around the car and got in the car to help Stella sit up.

"Ok Stell the next contraction I want you to push," Hawkes said.

Stella grabbed Don's hand and pushed hard as she could.

"That's a girl," Don encouraged, cringing as she crushed his hand

She pushed several more times while saying a few choices words and squeezing the life out Don's hand.

"I can't," she moaned, after another push.

"Come on Stell just one more push and that is it," Hawkes encouraged.

"I can't!" she gritted out loudly.

"Come on Stell I can see her. She is almost out just one more push," Mac encouraged, from the front seat.

"You make it sound so easy Mac! You want to come do it if it so easy!" she snapped glaring at him. The fire in her eyes made Mac want to go stand out in the snow just to get away from her glare.

"Come on Stell just one more push and then you can hold your little girl," Don encouraged, as he wiped her sweaty forehead.

Stella moaned as she pushed one more time and then felt the baby slide out of her. It felt like an eternity before the baby started to scream. Then Stella started to cry. Hawkes held up the baby and she could see the baby already had a head full of dark curls. Mac handed Hawkes a pink blanket, which Stella had packed, to wrap the baby in.

"Here you go Stell she is beautiful," Hawkes said, handing the wrapped baby to her with tears in his eyes.

"She's ok?" Stella asked, looking at the little being in her arms.

"She has great color and looks healthy but we need to get you both to the hospital to get warm and checked over," Hawkes said, smiling.

"She's gorgeous Stell. What name did you decide on?" Don asked, as he gently touched the baby's head.

"Emily. Her name is Emily Claire," she said, smiling as she glanced up at the shocked look on Mac's face.

Stella never met Claire but from what Mac has told her Claire was a strong and determined person and that was some qualities Stella wanted her baby to have. She also wanted to see that proud look on her best friend's face. Mac turned away before she could see the tears in his eyes.


	12. Always a Family

**A/N Hey friends!! This is the end of the story it really is bitter sweet for me. I really appreciate all the reviews and alerts for this story it has meant a lot for me. I used a translator for the Greek word so I hope it is right.**

**Thanks to lilly moonlight for reading over this without her it would be full of mistakes. **

**Chapter 12**

Stella smiled at the sight in front of her Don was holding two year old Emily in the break room with the others gathered around.

"Who's that?" Don asked, pointing to Lindsay.

"Winsee," Emily said, grinning.

"That's right," the pregnant Lindsay said, as she held her arms up to the little girl.

Emily willingly went to her. Since Emily turned two a couple of weeks ago she had become a little parrot and even though everyone had to watch what kind of language they used around her, they loved to hear her talk.

"Who's this?" Lindsay asked, pointing to Danny.

"Nanny," she said, grinning.

"Danny," he corrected.

"Nanny," she agreed, nodding her head so that her curls bounced.

Danny chuckled.

"Aham," she said pointing to Adam.

"What's your name?" Adam asked, pointing to Emily

"Emawee Care," she said, proudly.

"That's right Emily Claire," he said, smiling.

Everyone adored that green eyed little girl; very few people could tell her no. Stella learned quickly that sometimes she just had to say no to her. After watching the scene for a few minutes she walked into the break room so that she could be seen.

"Mama!" Emily squealed and reached for her.

Lindsay put her down and she ran to Stella.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked Emily as she picked her up.

"Me eat wif dada. I want mama," Emily explained.

Don was so excited the first time Emily called him dada but also a little nervous at what Stella would think. Stella knew that Don was the only man beside Mac, Hawkes and Danny in Emily's life all the time and Stella couldn't think of a better man for her to call daddy.

"You ate with daddy. Was that fun?" she asked.

"Yeah," Emily nodded.

"And then you wanted me?" Stella asked pointing at herself.

"Yeah! Wuv mama," Emily said, hugging her.

"I love you too baby," she said and then kissed her on the nose

"You know I had to bring her up here. I called your phone but you didn't answer," Don explained.

"Yeah sorry I was checking something out with Angell. I guess I didn't have a signal," Stella explained.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves when suddenly Emily squealed.

"Παππούς Ack!"

Causing everyone to chuckle.

Mac was the worst when it came to Emily, he would do anything for that little girl. He agreed to take Emily out for a dinner date on Valentines so Don and Stella could go out. One time Stella said that Mac was like a Grandfather or Παππούς apparently Emily liked the Greek word for Grandfather because that was what she has been calling him. Mac was not sure how to feel about being called a grandfather but the look on Emily's face when she said it made it worth it. Stella put Emily down.

"No running in the lab," she reminded her before releasing her.

Emily nodded then started off at a slow pace that turned into a trot and finally a full blown run. She was just about to reach Mac when she tripped on her little feet sprawling face first in front of him. He quickly picked up the crying little girl rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. She laid her head on her shoulder still sniffling as he headed towards the break room.

"I told you not to run," Stella scolded, softly as Emily looked up from Mac's shoulder then she looked her over to make sure she was ok.

Emily just buried her head back into Mac's shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"Oat," Emily whimpered into his shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"Oat," she said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He thought about what she was saying and then smiled.

"Ok but you have to walk or you won't get it ok," he said, putting her down.

Stella watched curiously as Emily happily toddled next to Mac down the hall to the lab. Mac took her into the lab and then a few minutes they came out of there with Emily wearing one of the lab coats. Mac had rolled up the sleeves but it still dragged the floor but Emily trotted back to them proudly.

"Tada!" she said, holding out her arms.

"Well Miss Bonasera do you have those lab results for me?" Hawkes asked, as he walked out of the lab.

Emily toddled over to him with a piece of paper Mac gave her and he bent down to her level she began to babble things to him and he looked at the blank paper with interest.

"Good work," he said, after she finished.

She grinned and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back; the little girl always seem to know when he needed a hug.

"Ok well I really do need to run with a lead so I will see you later," he said, standing up and walked away.

"BYE, BYE SHELLEN!" Emily called, waving.

Hawkes waved before the elevator closed. As Hawkes elevator closed Sid walked out of the other elevator.

"ID!" she squealed, waving at him.

The ME strolled up to them with one hand behind his back.

"I came at the perfect time. Here are your results and this is for you," Sid said, handing a folder to Stella and handed a pink gift bag to Emily.

Emily immediately began to take the paper out of the bag finding a stuffed lab puppy with a pink bow and a pink heart in its mouth.

"Woof woof," Emily said, hugging the toy close.

"That is from me and my girls for Valentines. There is something else in there for your dinner date with Grandpa Mac," Sid said, smiling.

She pulled out a long sleeve light pink shirt with stitched flowers and hearts with heart sequins and then she pulled out a denim skirt with little heart sequins on it and pink belt and a matching sequin bow.

"Me itty mama," Emily said, playing with the sequins on the bow.

"You will look very pretty. Now what do you tell Sid," Stella said, smiling.

"Tank you Id," Emily said hugging him.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you liked it. Now I guess I better get back to work," he said, hugging her back

"I guess we all need to get back to work," Mac said.

"And it looks like someone is ready for a N.A.P," Don said, as he watched Emily rub her eyes and yawn.

Danny and Lindsay said their goodbyes and went back to work.

"Ok Emily it's time to give the coat back," Stella said, bending down to unbutton the coat.

"No!" Emily pouted, pulling back from Stella.

"She can…"

"No Mac, she is going to give the coat back or she won't wear it next time," Stella said, firmly as she pulled Emily back towards her.

Emily began to cry as Stella took the coat off and handed it back to Mac.

"You are so tired. You never act like this," Stella said, as she picked her up and rocked her.

"Tay if mama?" Emily asked, looking up at her pleadingly.

"No baby you can't stay with me. You are going to go home with daddy and take a nap and when you wake up you get to play with him. After you play for a while Mommy will be home to eat dinner. Then we can have bath and story time," she said soothingly, still rocking her.

Emily was half asleep when Stella handed her to Don. He guessed that it was motherly thing because he could never get Emily to calm down that quickly. He knew that Stella hated to leave Emily when she was upset so she usually tried to calm her down before she left her. Don loved Emily so much he would do anything for her. He also loved Stella very much in fact he was planning on proposing to her on Valentines weekend.

"I'll see you tonight. I'll try not to be too late," she said, kissing him on the cheek and then kissing Emily on the head.

"Bye" he said and then headed to the elevator with her now sleeping little girl.

She was so happy that she had the team with all that has happened to her since Emily was born. She would have never forgiven herself if something had happen to Emily when her apartment caught on fire. Since Stella and Don were working late Lindsay had taken Emily for a sleepover at her place. Even though Mac offered Stella moved in with Don. Somehow with all they have been through they all still managed to stay together. They were a family and she hoped that it would always stay that way.


End file.
